Today, there are systems that are designed to manage work items. For example, a contact center is designed to manage work items such voice calls, video calls, or multimedia calls that are placed into the contact center. Other types of systems that are designed to manage work items are applications, such as email systems or trouble ticket tracking systems. Each of these systems uses a traditional graphical user interface to allow the user to track individual work items.
The problem with these types of systems is that they are not always intuitive to the user. In addition, traditional systems fail incorporate the concepts of virtualization. What is needed is an easy to understand solution that incorporates the advantages of virtualization in managing work items.